


hand to hold

by secretlyhokage



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, if u squint u see a lil bit of other pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: Everything is silent, but peaceful. The dark sky is mixing into something brighter.





	hand to hold

Tzuyu sits against the wall, facing the window. She can't see anything outside, which is good, meaning the sun hasn't risen yet. They ended early, with Nayeon being the first to knock out. 

She sips her chocolate milk. She knew Nayeon was weak in the end. 

The lights aren't turned on in the room, but it is outside in the hallway. Tzuyu stays focused on the dark window. Her gaze is only broken when someone nudges at her side. 

She turns, and see's Chaeyoung urging her to leave the room. Tzuyu glances back at the window, wondering if her heavy eyes is strong enough to stay awake. But Chaeyoung comes closer, and takes her hand that doesn't hold the chocolate milk. 

Tzuyu stands up, and follows Chaeyoung until she can't hear Nayeon's snores anymore. 

They end up outside, in the brisk hours before dawn. They sit down on bean bags presumably stolen from Mina's room. Crashing at Mina's house was probably the best and worst decision their group has ever made, but nothing can deny it was the most comfortable and loaded. 

Plus, Mina's parents like them. And they're out on trips a lot. It's a perfect teenage dream. 

"Sleepy?" Chaeyoung asks, scooting closer for warmth. Tzuyu unravels the blanket around her waist and puts it on the both of them. In the midst of everything, Chaeyoung finds Tzuyu's hand and interlaces it with her own. 

"Exhausted," Tzuyu states, comfortably settling. "But I'm also surprised that it ended early this time. Usually, Nayeon would still be belting out the karaoke or something at this time."

Chaeyoung giggles, agreeing wholeheartedly. She started drawing little circles on Tzuyu's hand, and when Tzutu looks at her, she see's that it's unconscious. 

"Me too," she says, still laughing. "Momo or Sana would do something stupid, like jump off the roof like that one time."

Tzuyu nods, remembering exactly when that happened. It was in the early days of their friendship, but it happened so fast and full of trust that nobody cared they met a few months before. Nobody was hurt, but Jihyo almost got grey hair out of stress. Momo and Sana laughed, and hugged everyone. It was one of the first taste of fun Tzuyu ever had. 

"I still don't understand why they did it,"" Tzuyu mutters, thinking hard. "I think they were trying to get a cat out of the tree?"

"I thought it was a hurt bird?" Chaeyoung questions. 

"Everyone thought it was a bird until it didn't sound like a bird."

Chaeyoung bursts into laughter again, agreeing profusely. Tzuyu cracks a smile despite her sleepiness. She lifts her chocolate milk to take a sip, but she offers it to Chaeyoung first. She takes it, and let's her head fall on Tzuyu's shoulder. 

Everything is silent, but peaceful. The dark sky is mixing into something brighter. Tzuyu knows that Chaeyoung loves the scenery. If she could, she would bring her paint everywhere and capture the moment. She knows she would.

"Tzuyu," she says, slowly breaking her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry I've been busy," chaeyoung confesses, still holding tzuyu and the chocolate milk. "Yearbook and finals and art has kept me from you."

It's sudden, but Tzuyu knew it was coming. Everything and everyone has been busy. It feels like it's been years since Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were alone like this, intimately and with one another. 

"It's fine," Tzuyu says, because it's the truth. Mornings were met with good morning texts. Lunch breaks were spent either napping or eating together. After school happened at the library studying. Chaeyoung did her best juggling Tzuyu into her busy schedule, and she's more than grateful for it. "You've been nothing short on anything besides your height." 

Chaeyoung snorts. Tzuyu did her best expressing her feelings, and she's more than grateful for it.

"I wish I had my paint," Chaeyoung murmurs. She hasn't stopped drawing circles on tzuyu's hand. "The sun looks especially pretty right now."

Tzuyu takes her chocolate milk, staring up at the sky. In the corner of her eye, she can see Chaeyoung looking at her. Her cheeks turn red faster than she can react. 

"If you say one more cheesy thing I'm going to throw you off the roof." 

"Good thing we're not on the roof."

Chaeyoung's mouth covers hers and it happens just like that. Everything is the way it's supposed to be; Chaeyoung is with Tzuyu, and Tzuyu is with Chaeyoung. They both can taste the chocolate milk on their lips and it brings a smile on both their faces. Her eyes are closed, but she can finally see the final mix of colors of the sky. 

Tzuyu is so in love. Chaeyoung smiles, and stands up from the bean bag, pulling Tzuyu up. She didn't have to say anything for her to know that her energy is almost spent. 

"My girlfriend needs her beauty rest," Chaeyoung huffs, pulling Tzuyu close. Her arm settles on her waist and Tzuyu drapes hers over her shoulders. 

They walk up slowly, taking each step without any haste. They mumble about small things, quietly so they don't wake up anyone. 

Almost everyone is sleeping on the floor except for Sana and Dahyun. Sana is attatched to Dahyun's back, and Chaeyoung tells herself to remember it in the morning to tease her about it. 

There's a small space left where tzuyu sat before getting pulled away. They take it as their spot, and after getting ready, they get their blankets and pillows and settle closely to one another. 

Chaeyoung's eyes are drooping first even when Tzuyu was the one that was most tired. Their foreheads are nearly touching, and once Chaeyoung stops drawing small circles on Tzuyu's hand, she's convinced that she's truly asleep. 

She slightly adjusts herself, just enough so she can take a peek at the window. The sun is not high, but it's there to light up outside. It's exactly what it looks like when her eyes were closed. Nayeon's snores has been slightly muffled, but it's only because Jeongyeon put a pillow near her mouth, near enough not to suffocate her. 

She feels like she can still taste the chocolate milk. Tzuyu falls asleep drawing small circles on Chaeyoung's hand with the memory of the perfect mix of colors of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if u change some stuff from this it could totally not qualify as an au and thats ok!!


End file.
